Confessions
by sesshluver
Summary: Sakura is now and adult. She loves Yue, but does he love her? Oneshot MF Lemon, Oral


Confessions

Sakura perched in the branches of an old oak and starred off into the gathering gloom. She had graduated high school the day before, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Being what she was, her life had never lacked for excitement, but it seemed like she was heading off into uncharted territory without having fully lived in her current one. She now stood at a mere five foot two with chocolate hair that fell to the middle of her back in layers but which was up at the moment. She had a perfect sized chest that leaned towards big, a slim waist, and softly rounded hips. She was quite beautiful to look upon, though she didn't notice it.

Li and Meilin had celebrated with her before telling her they were going back home. They were no longer needed there to help her and missed their families. She couldn't blame them. Many of her friends thought she would be heartbroken over Li's departure, but the truth was that she no longer loved him as anything other than a friend. They had decided long ago that they were better off as such. Besides, how could she think of loving Li when her heart belonged to Yue. She had separated Yue and Yukito long ago when she'd ascended as high as she could. Now he was free to do as he wished. The guardian confused and exhilarated her. Every time he was near her, butterflies would flutter in her stomach and she would get lightheaded.

_Maybe I'm just sad because he'll never see me as anything but his master_, she thought forlornly. _I've tried to get him to understand that he is free now, but he's so pigheaded sometimes_. She knew that wasn't the only reason. With her leaving for college, she wouldn't be able to see him as much either. He would forget her.

Sighing, she ducked her head as tears filled her eyes. She wasn't going to be some weakling over this. She'd fought hundreds of enemies; she wouldn't let this be what brought her down. She had known for some time that he would never see her as anything more than his mistress, and he was reluctant about that as well. She was starting to wonder if he couldn't wait to get rid of her.

She felt a breeze caress her neck. Having not been disturbed by a breeze since she'd come out here, she looked up to see what had caused it. She barely kept herself from falling out of the tree in surprise when she locked eyes with steel grey. Yue hovered in front of her, his massive wings supporting him with minimal effort. Gods he looked good. Smiling, she silently invited him to sit with her on her branch, scooting to make room. Gracefully, he landed before folding his wings and sitting down.

"Something is troubling you, mistress," he intoned in his monotone voice. She felt shivers of desire shoot down her spine. She needed to keep a tight reign on her emotions while he was near. The nearer they were the better he could see her thoughts and feelings.

"I've told you a million times, Yue, I am not your mistress. I'm just Sakura," she replied sternly. She hated when he called her that. She felt like she was disappointing him in some way. She felt like she wasn't what he wanted her to be.

"Sorry, mis-Sakura, but you still seemed troubled," he replied. He turned his face so that he could read her reactions better. She firmly told herself to remain calm and show nothing. Except she was feeling the insane urge to pounce on him and kiss him until they both passed out from lack of oxygen. Seeing the quirk of his eyebrow, she blushed before bringing her thoughts under control. She had to remember that this close he could read her like a book.

"I'm fine," she said. Hell would freeze over before she told him what was bothering her. Sighing again, she relaxed against the trunk of the tree, focusing her gaze out toward the horizon and trying her damndest to ignore the man beside her.

"Sakura, I demand you tell me what is wrong," he stated, a hint of anger creeping into his voice. Turning her head in surprise, she starred, unable to believe that he had actually let his control slip for even that brief moment. She saw the barely suppressed anger at her defiance in not answering his question.

"I said nothing," she whispered vehemently, daring him to challenge her. Sometimes he could be so frustrating. Why couldn't he just take her answer at face value damnit.

"Besides, what do you care? I'm nothing more than a burden you're forced to carry," she whispered so low he barely caught it. She'd given too much away. Panicking, she teleported her way to the bottom of the tree. She needed to get away. She was at the park, so she had a few blocks to go. If she ran, she'd be back in no time. She had barely taken five steps when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, carrying her into the sky.

"Put me down, Yue," she said.

"No," he replied, leaving no room for argument.

"What gives you the right to just carry me off," she yelled. He was making her angry. Why was he being such an ass? First he wouldn't leave her alone in the tree, and now he was kidnapping her.

"I am your guardian. Something is upsetting you. It is my responsibility to find out what and fix it," he replied, his voice giving no hint to his feelings. Saddened, she watched the sights of the city pass before her eyes far below as they flew toward his destination.

"That's all I'll ever be to you, a responsibility you are forced to bear," she said sadly. Of course he wouldn't kidnap her because he cared. He just felt it was his duty to find out what was troubling her. They flew for several more minutes before he landed in a secluded clearing deep in the woods. Gently, he released her when he landed. Turning, she lashed out, intending to slap him, when he caught her wrist mid-flight. She brought her other hand up, only to have that one held prisoner in his grip as well. Sighing, she relaxed her stance, letting him know she was no longer a threat.

"Now you are going to tell me what is wrong," he said firmly, leaving no room for argument. Stepping back in order to get breathing room, she glared at the handsome guardian. Like hell she was going to tell him anything. Turning, she began to walk from the clearing when a hand around her wrist stopped her. She looked over her shoulder to meet silver ice. She knew she was pushing his limits, but she didn't care. Admitting what was wrong would be far worse than pushing him.

"Tell me," he ordered,

"No," she shot back. She tried to pull her arm away, but he held her firmly.

"I am not letting you leave until you tell me," he replied.

"Fine, you want to know what's wrong. You are. All you ever see in me is someone you're forced to protect. You see me as nothing more than a child, and all I ever wanted was for you to love me as I love you," she yelled. Gasping in horror at what she had just revealed, she stumbled back as he released her abruptly, shock covering his face. Tears filling her eyes, she turned to leave, a sob falling from her mouth.

She ran, tears running down her face. She had been so stupid. She had sworn she would never tell him how she felt. Now he would pity her. She weaved through the trees, the darkness and her tears making it hard to see. She stumbled, falling to the forest floor at the entrance to another clearing before rising to continue her trek. She had gotten halfway across when she felt a familiar breeze behind her before arms closed around her, drawing her back.

Wiggling, she tried to free herself from his embrace. She didn't want to see the disappointment and pity in his eyes. She was spun around and lowered to the ground, still struggling against his hold. She refused to look into his eyes, averting her face away from his own. Her hands were quickly pinned above her head, his body pressing her smaller one into the soft ground, immobilizing her.

"Look at me," he said, his monotone firmly in place. Shaking her head slightly, she kept her head turned to the side. She wasn't going to let him pity her. She felt gentle fingers grasping her chin, forcing her to face him. She looked into his silver eyes, afraid of what she would see. She saw desire and lust, but most shockingly of all, she saw love.

"Why did you run from me," he asked softly.

"I didn't want you to pity me. I never meant to tell you the truth, but sometimes you can be so aggravating," she replied. She watched fascinated as his head slowly descended toward her. What was he doing? She then felt the gentle pressure of his lips in a tender kiss. She hesitantly kissed him back. He licked the seam of her mouth, asking permission to enter which she gladly gave.

His hand released her wrists, pulling the ponytail from her hair and sinking his hands into the silky mass, angling her head for better access. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. His tongue plunged into her mouth, playing with her, tasting her. He released her lips, raining open mouthed kisses along her jaw line until he found her ear. Taking the lobe into his mouth, he suckled on it, earning a pleasured moan from Sakura. He released her lobe, giving her a playful nip before moving to her neck.

He licked and nipped her neck, causing her to moan and pant. Reaching the opening of her shirt, he moved his head until it was level with a pert nipple. His hands glided down to the hem of her shirt, swiftly drawing it up and over her head before tossing it somewhere to the left, leaving her exposed in only her red, lacy bra. He could see her puckered flesh. He gently drew a taut peak into his mouth, suckling hard through the fabric, causing her to arch into his mouth.

He continued to suckle while a hand kneaded the other, thumb brushing over the sensitive flesh of her nipple. He released the nipple he'd been suckling, blowing a cool breath upon the wetness, making her gasp. He then roughly bit her peak, making her writhe. He moved to lavish the same attention on her other breast. He sat back, bringing her with him. He reached around to unhook her bra, drawing the fabric away from her body, exposing her fully to his gaze.

He tossed the fabric to the side, his eyes gazing intently at the exposed flesh. She was perfect. He gently lowered her back to the ground, his mouth continuing its southward trek. He dipped his tongue into her navel, swirling the appendage before stopping and leaning away slightly. He brought a hand up and unbuttoned her pants, drawing the zipper down. He eased the pants over her hips with a little help before getting them off her body, along with her panties.

She was now fully exposed to him. He reverently opened her legs before lowering his head to her exposed womanhood. He gave her a gentle lick, earning a low moan. Smiling, he continued his assault, making the woman moan and writhe. He brought an arm up to her waist, holding her down. He felt her fingers bury themselves in his hair. He found the bundle of nerves nestled between her folds. Drawing it into his mouth, he suckled it, making her shriek.

He continued to suckle her for an eternity before he released her to plunge his tongue into her wet opening. She moaned loudly. He thrust his tongue in and out of her entrance, feeling her inner walls trying to hold him tight. Finally, they clamped down onto the appendage releasing her sweet essence. He eagerly lapped it up before gliding back up her body and taking her mouth in a heated kiss, letting her taste herself.

He felt her push against his chest. Easing away from her body, he looked at her curiously. Smiling seductively, she tore open his shirt, exposing his well-muscled chest and abs to her gaze. She ran her fingers lightly over the exposed flesh before drawing a nipple into her mouth. She suckled him, making him moan in pleasure. She moved to the other nipple, giving it the same attention before continuing down.

She drew his pants from his body, exposing his jutting arousal to her gaze. She softly touched the silky flesh, wrapping her small hands around it. Hesitantly, she took it into her mouth. Moaning, he lightly thrust into her. She sucked on the flesh within her mouth. She felt his hands fist into her hair before he began to slowly thrust in and out of her mouth. As his pleasure increased, he began to thrust faster. She moaned in pleasure against his member, causing extra jolts of electricity through his body. He felt himself approaching his climax. Thrusting a few more times, he released himself into her mouth. He watched her eagerly lick him clean before swallowing his seed. She backed away from him smiling.

He stared at her with barely contained lust. Gods he wanted to bury himself into her. He leaned over her, causing her to lay herself back upon the ground. He settled on top of her, nestled between her spread thighs. He positioned himself at her entrance. Looking into her eyes, he silently told her he was sorry before plunging himself in to the hilt, crashing his mouth against hers to silence her cry of pain.

He felt her tense at his invasion. He caressed her gently, slowly relaxing her. When he felt her ease herself fully against him he began to slowly thrust. He made himself take it slow. He was enjoying the sweet friction her tight sheath provided. When he heard her moan in pleasure, he began to pick up his pace. He began to pound into her small body, making her moan and writhe against him. He grunted with the pleasure he was feeling.

He brought her legs up over his shoulders, providing deeper penetration. He supported himself on his elbows and began to pound away within her. He was fast approaching that precipice again. He heard her mewls and shrieks of pleasure increasing in volume. Suddenly, her inner walls clamped down on his member. Thrusting in a few more times he emptied his seed deep inside her, resting his forehead against her chest. Her legs sagged off of his shoulders, coming to rest on either side of him. He pulled out of her before rolling them so that she lay on his chest. Sighing, he began to slowly run his fingers through her soft hair.

"I have wanted to take you since the day you turned sixteen," he breathed against her hair.

"I've wanted you far longer than that," she said teasingly.

"Just so you know, I love you too," he replied. He felt her shift against him, rising to look into his eyes with wonder.

"Really," she said softly, tears filling her eyes. Seeing him nod in the affirmative, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him happily. He raised his arms to gently wrap around her small waist. He felt her lay against him again. He listened as her breathing evened out, sleep claiming her tired form. He would let her rest for awhile before he took her again. And take her he would. She was his now, forever. A rare smile lit his face before he followed her to oblivion.


End file.
